


The beautiful tale of a land beyond the sea

by Halja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jag älskar dig – sono solo tre parole."</p><p>Svezia, Finlandia e una moneta molto speciale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beautiful tale of a land beyond the sea

Qualcosa che si è perso non ritornerà mai più

_ Kuroshitsuji _

__

__

 

 

La moneta scintilla immobile e placida nel palmo morbido di Finlandia – è solo un bagliore d’argento nella luce fredda del mattino, troppo pallido e troppo breve, e poi le sue dita bianche e lunghe soffocano anche quella piccola luce, la stringono e la nascondono.

Svezia alza lo sguardo per osservare la sua espressione, e scopre che le sue guance sono appena arrossate, i suoi occhi chiari timidi ma non insicuri, il sorriso sulle sue labbra piene esile e quasi triste. –  _Kiitos_  – mormora lei, la voce che calca sulla  _k_ e le  _i_ che si allungano sulle labbra. La sua lingua può essere così dolce, a volte, e melodiosa. Lui lo ricorda fin troppo bene – e ricorda anche il sapore delle sue labbra, la sua bocca piccola e rosea che formava parole di miele contro la sua pelle nell’ombra, e sussurri e gemiti nel suo orecchio mentre le sue unghie gli graffiavano la schiena.

Continua a fissarla, e può vedere il nervosismo che pian piano incrina il suo quasi-sorriso sotto il suo sguardo. Nonostante il disagio, Finlandia non si muove, non dice nulla, ma tiene la testa alta e continua a guardarlo in faccia.

_ Jag älskar dig  _ – sono solo tre parole. Sarebbe così facile dirlo, e poi prenderla per la mano ancora sollevata e chiusa, e poi attirarla a sé e stringerla come una volta, e poi chiederle di tornare da lui. Ma il massimo che Svezia riesce a fare è annuire e borbottare un  _non c’è di ché_ che risale a fatica dalla gola fino alle sue labbra.

L’ha persa, ormai, lo vede nei suoi occhi timidi e determinati allo stesso tempo, nel suo sorriso sbiadito e nell’immobilità e la tensione del suo corpo, quella stessa tensione che gli dice che lei non colmerà la distanza tra di loro per venirgli vicino, non stavolta.

L’ha persa, tanto tempo fa, e ciò che è perso non può tornare.

  


**Author's Note:**

> La moneta di cui parla la storia è la corona svedese celebrativa del 2009, in memoria della separazione della Svezia e la Finlandia nel 1809. Il titolo, infatti, è una traduzione della frase su questa moneta.
> 
> Potete trovare altre informazioni a questi link:
> 
> [ http://www.matinmarkka.com/Sweden-1-kr-2009-Commemorative ](http://www.matinmarkka.com/Sweden-1-kr-2009-Commemorative)
> 
> [ http://en.numista.com/catalogue/pieces9931.html ](http://en.numista.com/catalogue/pieces9931.html)
> 
> _ Kiitos _ : “grazie” in finlandese.
> 
> _ Jag älskar dig _ : “ti amo” in svedese.


End file.
